slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Filip
Liceum Filip, twój tata. Ciężko mu zaakceptować, że jego córka staje się dorosła. Po raz pierwszy wystąpił w 20 odcinku. Tacie Sucrette trudno jest przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że jego córka może mieć chłopaka, przez co czasem zachowuje się dość oschle wobec jej kolegów. Umie dobrze gotować i to głównie on przyrządza posiłki w domu. W 37 odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Filip w młodości był w Tajlandii. Uniwersytet Tata lubi żartować. Nigdy nie przegapi okazji, by się z czegoś pośmiać. Jest bardzo opiekuńczy, ale w końcu zaakceptował, że jego córeczka dorosła. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby jego rodzina była szczęśliwa. Tatę Su po raz pierwszy mamy okazję zobaczyć w odcinku 8, gdy zaniepokojony stanem zdrowia córki, pojawia się wraz z żoną w ambulatorium uniwersytetu. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, że zna on naszego profesora. Mężczyźni poznali się pięć lat temu na koncercie zespołu Deep Purple. Śpiewali razem piosenkę „Smoke on the Water", a po koncercie Rayan postawił Filipowi drinka. Ponowne spotkanie po latach zapoczątkowało ich przyjaźń. Kiedy później spędzamy czas z rodzicami, matka naszej bohaterki zdradza, że poznała męża będąc na piątym roku studiów. Reakcje (uniwersytet) |-|Normalne= SFU Filip - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Filip - normalna2.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Filip - normalna3.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Filip - zadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - zadowolenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - zadowolenie4.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - zadowolenie6.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - zadowolenie5.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - zadowolenie3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Filip - radość.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Filip - radość3.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Filip - radość2.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Filip - zaskoczenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zaskoczenie SFU Filip - zaskoczenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zaskoczenie SFU Filip - zamyślenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zamyślenie SFU Filip - zakłopotanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie SFU Filip - smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - smutek2.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - smutek3.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - smutek6.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - smutek4.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - smutek5.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Filip - niedowierzanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Niedowierzanie SFU Filip - niedowierzanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Niedowierzanie SFU Filip - zdenerwowanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie SFU Filip - zdenerwowanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie |-|Event= ŚE2018SFU Filip - zadowolenie.png|ŚE2018 Reakcja: Zadowolenie ŚE2018SFU Filip - niedowierzanie.png|ŚE2018 Reakcja: Niedowierzanie Reakcje (liceum) |-|Normalne= Filip-rdw - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna 40Filip - zadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie 40Filip - wzruszenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Wzruszenie Filip-rdw - radość.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość Filip-rdw - zakłopotanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie Filip-rdw - zakłopotanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie Filip-rdw - smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek Filip-rdw - zdenerwowanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Filip-rdw - zdenerwowanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie |-|Specjalne= 40Filip - normalna.png|Odc. 40 Reakcja: Normalna 40Filip - radość.png|Odc. 40 Reakcja: Radość 40Filip - smutek.png|Odc. 40 Reakcja: Smutek |-|Normalne przed redrawem= Tata Su-Philippe.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna OjciecSu-uśmiech.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość 33Ojciec Su - zakłopotanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie 38Ojciec Su - zakłopotanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie 31Ojciec Su - smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek OjciecSu-wkurzenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie OjciecSu - wkurzenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Galeria |-|Uniwersytet (Gra)= Filip w całej okazałości (Uniwerek).png|Filip w całej okazałości Filip w całej okazałości (ŚE2018).png|Filip w całej okazałości (Świąteczny Event 2018) |-|Liceum (Gra)= Rodzice Su.png|Rodzice razem Rodzicezadowoleni.png Wnerwrodziców.png |-|Inne= Rodzice Su oryginal.png|Oryginał by Lawillee Ciekawostki *Jego wygląd jest autorstwa Lawillee - zwyciężczyni konkursu na rodziców Su. *Jak można samemu się domyślić, wersja Chino miała na celu upodobnienie rodziców do naszej postaci w grze: ojciec ma włosy koloru brązowego, jak domyślna Sucrette; matka ma włosy koloru różowego jak Titi, dzięki czemu możemy dojść do wniosku, że są one siostrami. en:Philip fr:Philippe es:Philippe ru:Филипп pt-br:Philippe Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet